


That Treasured Sound

by TenRoseForeverandever



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: The Doctor whirled around at the sound of the laugh. It was more youthful than the laugh that clung in his memories, but just as unaffected, just as natural, and just as lovely as it had been to his ears so many, many years ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from Timepetals prompts, over on Tumblr: freckles; and inspired by this image Billie Piper recently posted of her young self on Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/p/BSapdsUA0X_M8w8X0rn7Fl5LxBktai8215Vk0A0/?taken-by=bpiperofficial  
> This was intended to have been a drabble, but… a ficlet emerged, so a ficlet it is! Hope you enjoy.

                                                                                         

The Doctor whirled around at the sound of the laugh. It was more youthful than the laugh that clung in his memories, but just as unaffected, just as natural, and just as lovely as it had been to his ears so many, many years ago.

His eyes were drawn to a ragtag cluster of nonsensical preteen girls, nattering away, squealing and giggling outside the chippie across the street. As he passed, he slowed his pace, surreptitiously trying to pinpoint the source of that treasured sound.

Just then one small figure emerged from the gaggle of lasses, bundling her unruly brunette locks on top of her head to cool herself from the oppressive London heat wave. She was beautiful and radiant and oh, so young. Pale freckles dusted her nose and cheeks above her dazzling smile.

He slowed to a stop, transfixed by the sight. On instinct, her eyes met his, and her smile slipped from her lips, a quizzical little frown furrowing her brow. His hearts clamoured in his chest and he offered her a small, sad smile in response, as she let her hair tumble back down around her shoulders.

“Rosie!” one of the girls beckoned, impatient. “Let’s go!”  The little pack tripped away along the pavement, back toward the Powell Estate.

Rose turned to follow, but her steps were hesitant, and she spun back to meet the Doctor’s gaze again, holding it for a few extra, precious seconds. Brown eyes sparkled at him and her brilliant smile blossomed across her face once more. When she tucked the tip of her tongue at the side of her mouth, tears welled in his eyes and her light filled his soul.

“Ro-ose! C’mon!” her friend called, breaking the spell.

She lifted her hand to him in a hesitant farewell wave, and turned away, skipping along the pavement toward her future, and toward his past.


End file.
